kuroarashifandomcom-20200213-history
Ala Rubra
Ala Rubra or Crimson Wings is a fictional group of characters from the series Negima!: Magister Negi Magi by Ken Akamatsu. It was the inspiration for Nagi Springfield's son, Negi Springfield's, similar group Ala Alba. History Foundation It is unknown when Ala Rubra formed, though it is assumed to be prior to the war. Great Mage War : Main article: Great Mage War The original formation of the group has yet to be seen, but the first interaction of the group that is shown is when Jack Rakan shows up. Jack had been hired to take out a "group of elites", consisting at that time of Nagi Springfield, Albireo Imma, Eishun Konoe, and Filius Zect. After thirteen hours of fighting, the battle between Jack and Nagi finally came to a draw and Jack ended up joining the group himself. As the war in the Terras Magicus started, the great Nagi guerrilla knights inherited a losing battle. They started fighting on the confederation side, from way out at the Argyre borders to right on the front lines, fighting the war practically single-handedly. Amongst their enemies, the group members gained various epithets, such as Red-Haired Demon of the Confederation and the Man of a Thousand Spells. By the time of the Great Bridge Recapture Operation, Ala Rubra had finally gained their legendary status, which happened together with the turning point of the war itself. After this legendary battle, Gateau Vandenburg and Takamichi Takahata joined the group as new allies and friends. A bit later, the group encountered Arika Anarchia Entheofushia, princess of the Vespertatia royal family; around the same time, their main enemy finally gets revealed, Cosmos Entelecheia. Nagi becomes the personal bodyguard of princess Arika during this time. Sometime, Nagi and Gateau both figure out that Senator McGill is a member of Cosmos Entelecheia. As Ala Rubra confronts the Consul, Averruncus I appears along with two of his companions, but withdraw shortly after encountering Ala Rubra. Former allies then turned on Ala Rubra and chased them out of the capital. Nagi went out with Eishun to rescue Arika and the young princess Theodora. Afterwords, as the group returned to their base, Arika asked Nagi if Ala Rubra truly is invincible and makes him an accolade gesture to her knight. Ala Rubra then began its all-out battle against Cosmos Entelecheia. During it, the group found itself some new allies, including Kurt Godel and the, at this point still young, Ariadne Academy Principal. The final battle took place at the Gravekeeper's Palace, during which Ala Rubra finally won against Cosmo Entelecheia. Shortly after the battle appeared to be won, the true mastermind, the Mage of the Beginning, appeared and engaged the group in a battle, heavily wounding nearly everyone. Nagi and Zect then confront the Mage of the Beginning and manage to defeat him, whith Zect apparently disappearing together with the Mage of the Beginning in the end. After the War Ala Rubra became even more famous after the end of the war and were considered from that moment on asto be the heroes of the Magical World. The group split up into two groups, with Nagi, Eishun, Rakan, and Albireo traveling together and Gateau, Takamichi, and Godel working together. The latter group stayed by princess Arika's side as personal advisers following the war. Nagi's group instead went out to help to clean up the mess and help people recover from the war. The senate accused Princess Arika for the war and her part in it with fake allegations and imprisoned her and scheduled her to be executed. Kurt informed Nagi and the others about this turn of events, but only got in response from Nagi that he wanted to save more people instead of only one special person. This later turns out to be only a cover for his real actions and feelings towards the princess. The day came when Arika was to be executed. As Arika walked towards her death, she only regretted that she wasn't able to be with Nagi and her only wish was to see him a last time. At the last moment, a soldier interrupted the live-broadcast, making the senator and the observing crowd upset. The soldier soon revealed himself to be none other than Jack Rakan from Ala Rubra. The shocked senator then asked what happened with Arika when Jack Rakan is here, to which the man responds that he has nothing to worry about, because 'this idiot' takes care of things now. The angry senator immediately called for the troops and guards to come, to which Rakan (who now had backup from Eishun, Gateau, and Albireo) asked "Are you seriously telling me that you think that's gonna be enough?". As Nagi saved Arika and proposed to her at the same time, the rest of Ala Rubra took their last official known action, crushing the corrupt troops of the senator. Members *Albireo Imma *Eishun Konoe *Filius Zect *Gateau Vandenburg *Jack Rakan *Kurt Godel *Nagi Springfield *Takamichi Takahata Appearances *None as of yet. Category:Ala Rubra Category:Kuro Arashi Protagonists Category:Negima! Magister Negi Magi Category:Organizations in Kuro Arashi